


Tea & Vodka

by lyric_1224



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Relationships: Aslan/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 5





	Tea & Vodka

**A**

他当时就很懊悔，虽然拒绝不了来自Michael的要求，但他至少可以不让Dave跑这趟。Aslan在后备箱里醒来了，Ray打开后备箱时看到他半睁不闭的眼睛和微微起伏的胸膛，不知道比起在别人地盘上抢人导致来历不明的男孩意外身亡，和这个男孩活着并且记得所有事情，哪个更糟。

何况他还不敢把人往医院里送，反正Michael也不必知道所有消息，小姑娘送回父母身边才是主题，这个他已经完成了。

各方面都口碑良好，薪水特别“良好”的私人医生帮男孩检查过了，脏器没有受损的迹象，只是断了几根肋骨，额头上有个口子挺大的磕伤，以后可能会破相。不敢相信，从那么高的阳台摔下来。医生难得有一丝惊讶，把所有检查结果展示给他看，Ray看着护士把那些器材一件件收起来，感到一阵头疼。

可是他好像动不了，我把他搬下来的时候一点力都没感觉到。Ray还是很担心，医生一边收拾东西一边看着护士把营养针扎进病人的手背，闻言推了一下金丝眼镜，哦，Ray，他没加重成气胸真是个奇迹。不过年轻人嘛，几个月就能好了。

几个月？

完全愈合。医生看了他一眼，对他拔高的音调有点不满。等过几天能动了就不用卧床了，到时候我再来复诊。

Ray送走了医生。鉴于男孩的不良嗜好医生没有给太多的止痛药，对方看上去很无所谓的样子，他每天只需要负责吃喝拉撒这几件事，除了病房里终日拉着窗帘实在太暗之外，几乎没有什么让他不满意的事情。趁这几天Ray终于辗转弄清了小怪胎的来历，虽然不至于晕眩，但确实到了眼前一黑的程度。Aslan的父亲，俄罗斯的工业巨头，不折不扣的资本家，双倍的邪恶。他当初对于Michael的任务应该再拒绝得坚决一些的，虽然结局多半一样。

某天他坐在沙发上削苹果时好声好气地提出友好协议内容，“你先住一段时间，等好点了就送你回家上你的学，但别再碰那些毒品了，成交？”

“你不杀我吗？”上半身裹得像个木乃伊的Aslan用仅能动的左手接过果肉，放在嘴里咀嚼。

“不，不，你怎么会这么想？”Ray举高双手，语气中的惊讶和歉意恰到好处，“那只是一个意外，没人希望它发生。再来点橙子吗？”

他用友善地眼神看着Aslan，对方兴趣缺缺地哦了一声，就转过脸去继续看书了。Ray看着他把沾着汁液的拇指按在书角，太阳穴开始隐隐作痛。再过一段时间就好了，他这么安慰自己。按照这个进度很快就能把人送走了，忍耐是他一贯的美德。

Ray在男孩能走动之后不安程度有所降低，他决定不主动提起任何有关他老爹的事，反正男孩活得好好的，只要他们能保持谁也不提的默契，想要盖过这件事也容易。而且Aslan确实可以很乖巧，他当着Ray的面打电话给他父亲，告诉他自己要在外面呆一阵子，少来烦他。然后把电话卡扔进烤炉里，这样那位大人物就无法追踪了。Ray全程都在假装看报纸，间或偷偷瞄上一眼，假装这只是普通父子的吵架。他真配合，或许父亲的严酷没有遗传到他身上，目前看来他只是个处在叛逆期的小屁孩，并不比这个年龄的其他人更难搞。

问题出在Aslan不需要再卧床静养以后。他借着一根手杖，上上下下把整栋别墅都逛遍了，还试图打开那些不太方便展示在人前的储藏室，Ray只能当做不知道，并且把门锁的安全程度升高了一级。当他在家时Aslan又表现得很乖，不是在看书就是在电子产品上点点划划。这直接导致他忙完工作都是直接回家，连酒吧和咖啡馆都不去了。Bunny还以为他和某位女士在约会，为此Ray竖起一根手指，比女士麻烦得多，他叹气，然后丢下不明所以的同事们往家赶去。

是不是跟养了只猫的感觉很像？

但他不免要有加班的时候。一般这种时候也没有办法腾出手发个消息之类的，工作需要，没办法怪谁。所以当Ray回到家发现所有灯都关着时有点慌。推开门那刻黑暗扑面而来，他定了定神，拧亮了客厅中的灯。

男孩好好的——也并不是很好，他躺在沙发上打颤，在电器工作的嗡嗡声中时不时发出一两声鼻音。一开始Ray以为他毒瘾犯了，他做了一会儿心理建设才用围巾包着手掌去把小屁孩翻过来。他确实在哭，但看着像是某种醉酒附带的即兴发挥。地毯上横躺着几个空了的酒瓶，是他珍藏到快要忘记的伏特加。幸好他没有吐在长绒地毯上，不然Ray忍不住会杀人灭口。他还没在佳酿身上心痛一会儿，就被扑上来的Aslan吓到了。

“怎么了？”小屁孩伸出胳膊把人紧紧揽着他不放，这样很怪，因为Aslan比他还高。他们两个大男人姿势别扭地缩在沙发上，其中一个还试图把嘴唇贴在自己脸上。动作间有什么从沙发缝隙里掉了下来，Ray安静地用另一只手把枪勾过来。妈的。他内心骂了一句，是一把只上了一颗子弹的左轮手枪，Aslan还是翻到了他的东西，还在喝醉的时候玩俄罗斯转盘，Ray背后冒出一点冷汗。

他低声说着家乡的语言，时不时用发红发烫的脸颊去蹭他的下巴。Ray在推开一个骨折还没好的病患和任由他撒酒疯间思考两秒，果断选择了前者。当他把整只手掌按在对方前胸时，Aslan马上低叫一声松开了双手。疼痛让他清醒了一点，他眨着一双无辜的眼睛打量着他，鼻音浓重，“你回来了？”

Ray没有回答，他正准备把人弄起来时Aslan自己扶着沙发背坐起了身。他扶着额头，眼睛飘忽着落在Ray脸上。

“好啊，你回来了。”

俄罗斯青年的手劲不是一般的大，特别是喝醉了后，Aslan简直要把他的肩膀握碎了。Ray只能抬起膝盖把对方撞开，Aslan吃痛地叫了一声，跌坐在沙发的另一边

“我是不是太粗鲁了？”他的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，饥肠辘辘的荒原狼变回了无辜的麋鹿，脆弱地看向他。Ray不知道该怎么回答，没有，其实你没有弄疼我？显然说不出口，青年并不是真心要他的回答。他又开始发出那种漫无目的的鼻音，直到Ray用手在他的发顶摩挲，他把侧脸贴在对方宽厚的胸口。对，就是这样，他舒服地叹了口气，一切都好像回到了正轨上，他几乎立刻平静下来。

后面的事情简直是一团糟。他都不愿意回想那个晚上发生了什么，以及他是怎样把一个满身酒气的伤患擦洗成他能接受躺上床的程度，中途还得听着Aslan用抒发醉酒感想。终于把人扶上床时Ray深深叹了口气，只觉得自己腰疼无比。他不熟练地摆弄着湿发，它们染了水后变深了。吹到一半时他发觉Aslan睡着了。他摸了摸发根，确保它们都干了之后才离开。

他难得和Michael请了一天假，贴心的BOSS马上答应了。第二天Ray一大早就做好了早餐，然后等着客厅中央，迎接神色萎靡的宿醉人士从楼上下来。

“我该送你回去了。”等分外安静的早餐时间结束，Ray宣布了这个消息。他小口啜饮着杯中的红茶，这个批次的茶叶非常不错，或许他可以送给Aslan一些。青年在他对面顿了一下，身体往后靠去，半晌后发出一声嗤笑。

你早知道，是不是？他轻声说，没指望得到回答。

“后来才知道的，总要知道有紧急情况该联系谁吧。”彻头彻尾的谎言，如果Aslan是个无名小子，估计尸体已经在某个河湾底下腐烂。但既然对方问了，Ray不介意把话说得委婉些。男孩马上就要走了，他们不必再见面了。

Aslan把勺子扔回盘子里，起身离开了餐桌。Ray用慈爱地眼神看着他把自己所剩不多的随身物品揣进那件大衣里，最后来到他面前。市区里摄像头太多了，你随便送我到附近就行。他居高临下地望着Ray，我自己能回去。

整件麻烦就这么顺利的结束了。以至于Fletcher手舞足蹈地告诉他幕后黑手的时候，Ray叹了一口气。他的某种隐约的猜想成了真，但鉴于他此刻还活着，Aslan或许没有告诉他父亲全部的真相。他对俄罗斯小混蛋的放任是一回事，但对Michael下手是另一回事，天知道他还添油加醋了些什么。但好歹Ray已经知道是谁在背后了。

玩家全部坐到了圆桌前，他们只需要继续计划就行。

**B**

Aslan喜欢盯着Ray镜片后的眼睛看，并乐此不疲地猜想这个奇怪的金发男人在想什么。他用看一个大麻烦的眼神看着自己，或许在构思着如何对熟睡的自己扣下扳机。无用提示，消音器搭配鹅绒枕头能让事情变得简单，虽然可能会弄坏昂贵的床品，但是Ray会做好的。Aslan已经翻过冰柜了，里面还有一半的位置，尸体可以从容地躺进去。这样就不会有人知道这一切了。

他看起来很厌恶嗑药的废物，但废物现在要留在他家里了。

那是他离死亡最近的一次，Aslan不知道自己活下来的原因，或许连上帝都不愿意收走他。他盯着那些刺入皮肤的针头，幻想它们在错误的位置，能不能带给他不那么痛苦的死亡。或者……他可以活下去，在这个奇怪的金发男人家里。这个想法是如此诱惑人，以至于他的血液都加快了流速。

他对Ray存在着某种需求，荒谬的，不切实际的。那个男人的气质有一点点像母亲，他泡茶的手法很能安抚人。那是绝对安静的时光，他们可以在咕噜咕噜的水声中假装这是再平静不过的下午。

母亲在Aslan年幼的时候就病逝了，成为了记忆中的剪影，一段遥远的声音。在那之前，男孩几乎所有的美好回忆都和她有关。而父亲，那是Aslan第一次看到他的眼泪，和扶着棺木的颤抖双手。男人仿佛在一夜之间老了几岁，母亲下葬那天Aslan的手被他捏得生疼，男孩抹去脸上的眼泪，小小的手掌紧紧握住父亲的。

父亲还是爱母亲的，Aslan这么想。

直到他某天夜里难以入眠，睁着眼睛等到半夜，终于有汽车引擎声在外面响起。Aslan光着脚跳下床，一口气跑到了大门口。他气喘吁吁地拉开大门，却看到父亲在车里和一个陌生女子亲热。宝贝，我的小熊软糖。他严肃的父亲此刻嬉笑着，轻佻地叫出昵称，和那个在葬礼上拭去眼角泪水的悲伤男人判若两人。女人软倒在男人的肩膀上，不停发出娇笑，即使在月光下，那红色的指甲也分外刺眼。Aslan后退一步，呆呆地等待全身的僵硬消退。

母亲在相片上盯着他看，她的目光是那么慈爱。他擦去相框上薄薄的灰尘，惊觉他已经很久没有注视过母亲了。他长大了，从温柔的目光看出了若有若无的忧愁，你会怪父亲吗，又或者会原谅他吗？Aslan光着脚站在楼梯口的阴影里，仿佛看到一扇门在他眼前关上。

他从此不让父亲再拥抱他。

但Aslan离不开父亲，或者说，他的钱。现在生活的一切都是那个男人给的，作为代价，他需要扮演一个儿子。可以叛逆，轻浮，但依然是儿子。Aslan想起男人豢养在庄园里的猛兽们，对于主人的抚摸全盘接受。他时常在想这是另一种求生本能在作祟。他们荒野上的同类们隔着遥远的时空，向这些变节者们投来不含感情的一瞥。

一切直到Aslan的生活被一次意外弄得天翻地覆。他知道男人忌惮于父亲，所以越发得寸进尺。但Ray确实有点不一样，他会买新鲜牛奶给自己，告诉他好孩子应该多喝乳制品。他能在洗完澡擦干后在Ray的腿上躺一会儿，只有这时候OCD的男人不会把自己推开。他身上的气味很好闻，毛衣让他的一边脸暖呼呼的，像是……матушка。这个词的发言都如此陌生，以至于他刚说出口就被自己惊出了一身冷汗。Aslan瞪大眼睛看着莫名其妙的Ray，张张嘴唇却说不出话来。

Aslan很早就翻到过Ray的酒柜了，但那天他突然想起了母亲的葬礼。摄取酒精的举动倒是很正常，只怪他喝了一瓶后又想起撞见父亲背叛的夜晚，于是第二瓶，第三瓶……。以一个俄罗斯人的标准来说，他也喝得太多了。当Ray叫着名字靠近时他顶着发红的脸想去亲他，金发在互相角力中弄得乱糟糟的。Aslan终于如愿以偿，但他醉得太厉害了，舌头像块木头一样僵硬地横在嘴里。Aslan发出困惑的声音，更加用力地拱上他肖想了很久的嘴唇。就像在那个酸臭不堪的公寓里，他第一次把毒品注射进体内的时刻——过度的安全感笼罩下来，不再有任何事物能伤害他，就像……被死亡裹住。直到另一个人叹了一口气，坚定地把他推离了身边。

“别走。”他在亲吻间隙喃喃，失焦的双眼无神地打量着天花板上闪闪发亮的灯饰。柔和的橙光经过水晶的折射变得锋利，他就躺在那些无形的刀锋下面，被割得遍体鳞伤。Aslan开始地发抖，呻吟着想蜷缩起来，一双有力的手臂阻止了他。

“Aslan？”

嗯？青年从沙发上滑了下去，趴在Ray的两腿之间， **我想做这个，我想要这个，求你** 。他用低低的嗓音说着恳求的话语。趁着震惊的男人没回过神迅速解开他的皮带，手指灵活的不像醉酒的人。他把男人的阴茎含进嘴里，沉醉地用舌面舔舐着。熟练到连他自己都不相信这是第一次为男人口交。他肯定是很有天赋，否则对方不会发出颤抖的鼻音，双腿用力夹紧了他的肩膀。

Aslan可能努力过头了，意思是他感觉到男人快射精时努力把那根东西吞到了底。不顾疼痛让他眼前发黑。他似乎睡着了一会儿，或者昏厥了，没什么分别。直到Ray开始摇晃他，一双手帮他解开法兰绒衬衫的纽扣，拍着他的后背要求他呼吸。他被轻而易举地抱了起来，回到了已经有点熟悉的客房。Aslan真切地希望时间能停止，他愿意在那双有力的胳膊环绕下窒息，和这个男人一起纠缠着迎来毁灭。

Ray把他放下的动作很轻，那双手轻巧地帮他垫高枕头，掖好被子。他离开片刻，回来的时候拿了一条热毛巾。Aslan开始做梦，梦里他从高处坠落，最后摔在了英国男人客房里过分柔软的床上，他闭着眼睛喊，Ray，救我。偶尔也会有俄语，发音又重又快，他们都听不懂那是什么意思。然后软底拖鞋的声音会响起，那个人走了过来，帮他擦额头上的冷汗，然后把他扶起来。喝了它，你会感觉好点。装着温水的玻璃杯凑到他唇边。

“Ray……”青年眨了眨眼睛，“我怎么了？”

金发的男人顿了顿，收走了水杯。“你喝醉了。”男人的声音听起来跟平时没有什么分别，似乎也没有什么多余的感情在里面。“睡下就好了，晚安，Aslan。”

青年勉强睁开眼睛，看着他贴心地关灯，动作轻柔地带上门，床还在摇晃，晃得他想吐。Aslan张了张嘴，很快沉沉睡去了。

第二天一早Ray就说要把他送回家，和扫地出门也没什么分别。Aslan看着男人用冒着热气的茶杯挡住表情，内心冷笑一声。Ray亲自开车送的他，当然了。一路上他一句话都没有说，甚至没有看男人一眼。下车时Aslan瞥见Ray也推开了车门，站在车身旁注视着他。青年依他所愿走向庄园，有个片刻他想抬起手比个中指，想了想还是算了。

他的父亲第一时间发现了不对劲。你不是说在朋友家吗？Aslan？他的父亲拦住了他，手掌撩开他的刘海，那里有一道新愈合的伤疤。是啊，Michael Pearson现在是我的朋友了。他感觉脖颈上的指痕在发烫，那是Ray在快感的迷幻中不小心留下的，他看着他的父亲变了脸色，手掌按着他的肩膀，把他一下子按倒在沙发上。他做了什么？他厉声问。他没做什么，他的一个手下和我上床了，男的，我不记得叫什么了。对不起，父亲。

背叛带来的隐秘快感让他红着脸微微发抖，他想着Ray的叹息，想着那双骨节分明的手在他背上轻拍。他须发花白的父亲却理解错了，高高在上的男人突然崩溃了，他紧紧把孩子抱住，这是十二年来Aslan第一次没有拒绝他的拥抱。

“他们会付出代价的。”父亲吻了吻他的额头，扶着他来到沙发，好像他刚刚不是自己走进来似的。Aslan听着父亲拿起电话，开始用大人物的语气开始说话，毫无预兆地开始大笑。

活下去，我们会再见面的，Ray。

END


End file.
